This invention relates generally to improvements in the construction of a grain drill, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a biasing means for a grain drill.
There are various types of grain drills with apparatus for biasing the disk into the ground surface. The disk can be biased by hydraulic means, spring means, the use of a torsion bar or the like. None of the prior art devices disclose the novel improved grain drill as described herein.